


1-Up

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Merlin won't let Arthur get away with such a horrible offense.





	1-Up

This situation was intolerable.  There was no way Merlin could allow it to stand.  He moved his hands in a rapid-fire motion, shooting down the aliens trying to defeat his base ship.  He crowed as the score crept higher and higher, until finally he had beaten his most recent high score.   Space Invaders was  _ his _ game.  Let stupid Arthur Pendragon and his so-called Knights dominate the sports field.  Merlin and his crew of geeks had the arcade, no matter what the jocks said.

 

Merlin grinned as he rolled the ball and added his initials ME to the high score board, knocking the offensive AP back off the top ten.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
